kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Frantic
"You think... I'm gonna stop here? Only I decide... when ta stop." -Sheila Frantic to Black John Licorice. Sheila Frantic (Numbuh Sub-23) is the 10-year-old daughter of Elijah Frantic and Marine the Raccoon in Numbuh 6.13 and Gamewizard's universe. She is an Australian Faunus raccoon, as her dad was a human and mom was a Mobian raccoon. She is Expedition Expert of Sector V, and Captain of the New Raccoon Pirates. Her best friend is Mason Dimalanta, and her favorite drink is Purple Flurp. Her Negative is Aliehs Citnarf, who is a lot more gray and gloomy. Nextgen Series Background Sheila was born and lives in Azultown, Brazil. When Sheila was younger, she had a fascination with pirates and a love for the sea. Her mother told her the story of a legendary treasure that supposedly existed in the world, and how hordes of pirates set out to find it. Even if the treasure didn't exist, Sheila was inspired, and she wanted to go on amazing adventures and see all sorts of unique places. In First Day, Sheila and many other operatives went to Arctic Base for their first day of CND Training. Viridi Saga She was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in Moonbase closet, and was also mentioned in "But Daaaad!", where Lee Grayson teased his sister Leanne for liking Mason Dimalanta, to which Leanne said that he already had Sheila. In the one-shot "Kiss", Sheila tried to make Mason feel better by practice kissing with him in the Moonbase closet. When they were caught by Dillon York and got all over the news, Sheila wasn't worried at all. In the one-shot "Beach", Sheila and Mason Dimalanta were playing pirate on a rocky shore, and Sheila was trying to get him to have fun. When they find a conch shell necklace, they show it to their parents, and Marine said it's meant to make you a better swimmer. Sheila then gave it to Mason out of love. In the one-shot "Smile", Sheila tried convincing Mason to think about the good things in life, and teaching him to "smile". She is mentioned in "Teach Me!", when Haruka told Mason he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic if he didn't help teach her poisonbending. In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana and joked about how humans were moderately evolved apes, and therefore liked bananas. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Sheila bugged Mason when it was Australia Day, celebrating by bringing in Phillip Penguins. She made a cameo in "Something Better", alongside Mason, drinking Purple Flurp as they and Dillon met with Leanne Grayson. Sheila and Mason raced to the candy machine while Dillon went to talk with Leanne. Sheila offered Leanne Grayson some comfort in "Decommissioning", when she was crying over Aurora Uno's decommissioning. In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", she and Mason have a burping contest with Purple Flurp in the park. This contest interrupted Sunni Chariton's reading, and she kicked their cans away, then threatened to turn the two into dung beetles. Sheila, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In The Son of Evil, Sheila accompanies her friends to the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop Nerehc. In the one-shot "Swimming", Sheila teaches Mason how to swim, and during which, Mason thinks about how beautiful she looks in the water, and gets lost in daydreams. In Mason and the Minish Door, Mason and Sheila are shrunk down to ant-size after entering a mysterious door in the forest. The two have to go on a colossal adventure that involves riding giant bugs, getting around the vastness of Mason's enormous house, and avoid being stepped on or eaten by their humongous friends or family as they try to grab someone's attention. During the adventure, Sheila is almost eaten by her mom, until Marine became distracted. Sheila Frantic is greatly enjoying this adventure, while Mason is serious about getting back to normal. When they are flushed down the sewer by Francis, Mason yells how he is sick of Sheila being always excited for adventure, making Sheila upset and cry. As Mason apologizes, Sheila explains how she acts that way because she tries to enjoy life, and loves to enjoy it with him. The two soon make up shortly after as they continue their journey in the sewer, going against a monster made of dung. As they went to sleep that night, they made the promise that they would always be friends forever. After being restored to normal, Sheila returns home to take a bath. Sheila then explained the story to other operatives in Anthony Ant. She was going to go in the Minish Door again, but was held back by Mason. In Down in the Negaverse, Sheila meets her Negative, Aliehs at the Nugget River, first assuming it was her long-lost twin. After realizing Aliehs is very boring and goes on no adventures, she takes Aliehs for a day of fun and masochistic adventures, even riding a missile as it explodes on a fortress. They come out okay, but then get heavily injured after slipping on a banana. They return to the Nugget River as they say their good-byes, with Sheila making Aliehs promise to have excitement in her life and have fun adventures. Aliehs returns to her world, and carries this masochistic spirit on to her friends. In Mason's Playdate, when Sheila and Dillon came to Mason's house after he was shrunken by Yin, she accidentally sat on the tiny Mason on the couch. Later, she was able to convince Mason to hang out with his mom. The following day, Sheila took the tiny Mason to the beach to play pirates, as they explored the rocky coastside, finding a sparkling conch-shell. Mason was blown away by the wind, landing in the front yard of Carol Masterson's house, where said girl found him and took him inside. Sheila tried to save him, but was kept away by the house's defense system, so she returned to Mason's house. She told everyone of the situation and they hurried to the Masterson Estate. Sheila came up with a plan for Yin to dress her and Haruka as life-size dolls, and enter Carol's room via a package. Carol discovered Sheila's tail and tried to cut it off, but Sheila jumped out from her disguise before she could. She then grabbed Mason and kicked Carol, threatening the girl if she ever tried to steal Mason again. When Mason and Carol made amends afterward, Sheila became friends with her as well. In Operation: SCARY, Sheila dresses up as Conker the Squirrel, getting her accidentally drunk over beer, which she thought was her disguised soda. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she really did transform into Conker, and accidentally got mixed into a war against teddy bear monsters, in which the person leading her side was Francis Drilovsky, turned into Commodore Norrington. She fought alongside Rodent the Squirrel as they reached Stewie Griffin's chamber, who was behind the mysterious teddy bear army. By the time the Curse of Monsters ended, Stewie was defeated. In Code: XANA, Sheila and Mason became drunk over Purple Flurp, too drunk to play with Dillon. She participated in the War on Flora in Viridi's Last Stand. She tried to fight Viridi, but couldn't penetrate her Logia-bending defenses. Big Mom Saga “Isn’t fun and games what separate kids from adults?? Kids are supposed to have a wondrous curiosity and need for adventure! And all you blokes have been lately is a pack of mopey saps! That’s why I ran off to explore this planet! ‘Course, adventure’s no fun if you don’t have the mates to enjoy it with.” -Sheila during the NECSUS quest. (src) In Sector JP, Sheila participates in the Girls' Boxing Tournament, with Aurora as her trainer. She defeats Chimney in her first round, then chooses to battle Ruby without gloves, in which she sends the Solaran flying out into space. Sheila gets disqualified for taking off her gloves. In Operation: RECLAIM, Sheila, Mason, Lee, and Leanne went to the Mintsodium Museum of Candy to see the Sundae Afternoon mural on a giant lollipop. When Nickel Joe and his henchmen showed up to take the mural, Sheila became angered. Later on Meet Your Match Day, Sheila met Aliehs again, zooming downtown on a mop-bucket. In Operation: NECSUS, Sheila accompanies Sector V as they take Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then help Nebula prepare for her party until Tachyon rises to power. They are captured by Tachyon, but after escaping, end up on Amazonia. While the others are entranced by Boa Hancock's beauty, Sheila seems unaffected by her charm. They later escape and go to Galaxia Elementary to save a bunch of kids, in which Sheila saves Makava from a gym room after knocking out the coach. Sheila doesn't do much else until they venture to Kreeli Comet. In Sheila's desire to explore the snowy comet, Aurora says that they shouldn't get in Team Nebula's way. Sheila becomes angered and sneaks off to explore the comet, and Chris and Mason are sent after her. When they find her, Sheila explains she's tired of waiting for Nebula to do stuff and wants to go on cool space adventures. Neftin Prog shows up and does battle with Sheila, but he defeats her and takes the three kids to Zordoom Prison. They are locked in a cell which Sheila busts open using a powerful Light Fist, but this causes her left arm to be injured and bandaged. After the Dimensionator is repaired, it is taken by Captain Slag, but Sheila stows away on his ship and gets to Ublik Passage, where she battles the metal captain and defeats him. Sheila later participates in the Invasion of Coruscant, and the following battle with Dimentio. .]]In The Great Candied Adventure, Sheila Frantic is the main protagonist, as she leads Sector V on a seafaring adventure to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and save Panini from the Big Mom Pirates. As per her suggestion, they disband from the Kids Next Door and become the Raccoon Pirates, on their ship, the ''Sunny Day, while Sheila is referred to as Captain Sunny-Fist Sheila. They sail to many lands like the Sugar Deserts, Mountain of Flavors, and Marshmallow Mayans. On the voyage to Chocolate Island, a Great Marlin attacked their ship, but Sheila bested the monster and tamed it by removing the harpoon stuck in its side. The marlin then hurled their ship to Chocolate Island, where they fought Black John, Stewie, Maggie, and some Candy Bandits at the volcano. Black John proved a match for Sheila, sticking several spiky lollipops in her body, but she fought through the pain and knocked John down. The pirate still succeeded in acquiring the Easter Bunny and escaping, and the Raccoons were saved by Henrietta von Marzipan. After retrieving the Rainbow Lolli from the Cotton Clouds, the crew sails to Loompa Land Ruins and learns the background of the Linlin Family from Willy Wonka. But after exiting his hideout, the crew is attacked by the Big Mom officers, and are defeated. Lala then confirms with her power they are Kids Next Door, and Big Mom eats Panini. The crew is knocked out and later found by Cheren, who becomes angry at Sheila for coming up with this disbanding idea and blaming her for Panini's death. The two fight until Aurora breaks them up, but Sheila refuses to come back to KND. The others, however, choose to go back, saying they just aren't cut out for the 'pirate' deal and feeling weak next to Sheila. Sheila is left to sail the seas by herself, until Mason shows up on the transport ship's escape pod, saying he couldn't leave her alone. Sheila reminisces about her mom's stories, and when she told Sheila to never have adventures alone. Mason and Sheila then eat the broken pieces of the Rainbow Lolli and enter Trickster Mode, flying all around the world before landing in the Spinach Armada. They are fed some healthy spinach that breaks them from their trance, and wake up as Amerigo Vespinachio explains what happened. After he explains Spinachia's quarrel with the Big Moms, they agree to help the kids defeat the pirates, and sail to Asparagus Sea to retrieve the Great White Asparagus. Sheila battles the Asparagus and summons the Great Marlin to help her. Sheila bests the creature by biting a piece out of it, making it calm. After Henrietta arrives, she tosses a Shrink Sweet inside the Asparagus to shrink it, making it easier to carry. They then sail to Bermuda Triangle as Big Mom ships come out to attack the Spinach Ships, and when the Big Moms are assisted by Demon Sweets, Sheila's friends finally return to help them. Sheila is bit by a candy piranha and given the candy curse, but Haruka uses her parasite power to save her. After the Boogey Pirates come and bring the Sunny Day, the Raccoons have to battle the Big Ma'am ship. Sheila destroys the ship's face and mast by charging the Sunny's hidden supercannon, and firing. Afterwards, they sail inside the cyclone vortex and head to Candied Island. After reaching Candied Island, they make their way to Whole Cake Mountain where Big Mom resides. The crew splits up as Sheila and Haruka go to Big Mom's room, led by Jessie and Sandy, who came with Henrietta. While Haruka deals with Augustus, Big Mom reveals to Sheila her plans of turning the entire Earth into candy, much to Sheila's protest. Big Mom goes further to mock Sheila's mom for being a drunken idiot with a foolish philosophy that life is about adventures, and such idiocy is reflected in Sheila. The two engage in a battle, but Big Mom manages to flatten Sheila and afterwards swallow her whole. But while in the stomach, Sheila meditates on why she's a lightbender, and realized it was because of her love for life and adventure. In doing so, she has awakened herself as a lightbender and breaks out of Big Mom's stomach with Panini in hand. Sheila and Big Mom engage in their final clash, which takes them all the way to the Bakery, where Big Mom finally eats her family's finished cake. Despite that it was ruined by the chickies, she consumes almost all of it and transforms into the Sugary Queen. But Sheila then eats the remaining crumbs, which still contained power from the Sugary Wonders, and mixed with her own Light Chi, she became Sugary Sheila. She chases Big Mom as the latter begins to burrow to the Earth's core, and when she tries to use the Great White Asparagus, a mysterious voice tells her not to. So instead, she expands her Light Hands and pulls Big Mom back to the surface, but the woman regains herself and knocks Sheila to the ground. As she lays stunned for a few minutes, Mason exclaims how glad he is to be her friend, and how she's so full of life, and also notes that she's freaking overpowered. At that moment, Luffy's straw hat blows to her from the Sunny, and Sheila suddenly gets an idea: She covers herself with Midas Body and flies toward the sun at lightspeed, using its energy to create tremendous Light Fists. She returns to Candied Island, beats Big Mom around the air, then sends the colossus flying all the way to the sun. Afterwards, she goes to the Spinach Fleet and gets a Healing Spinach to change herself back to normal. She regroups with her friends and mentions how the cake didn't taste that good, and can't wait to go home. But right then, Jessie and Sandy come down and mention the secret passage behind Big Mom's throne, so they return there. The passage leads into a huge room with a strange marble block stationed atop a platform. Sheila approaches the block as the straw hat floats into it, and its light gets absorbed into her, therefore awakening herself as one of Seven Lights. She reads the foreign message on the block, written by Monkey D. Luffy, and afterwards the group finally leaves. They return to Azultown Shore and have a feast before Cheren comes and takes them to Moonbase for an important message. He reveals to everyone that the Apocalypse is happening soon, but Sheila fearlessly exclaims they're going to stop it, and her friends cheer with her. This positive mood spreads to Cheren, who proceeds to inform them of the 20 Keys they need to save everyone. Seven Lights Saga “Mate, I ain’t gonna disrespect this series with cruddy Wikia spoilers, I’m seein’ this adventure the way I’m supposed ta.” -Sheila to her friends (src) In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sheila sneaks into Gallagher Elementary to visit her friends, as her mom gave her permission to take a day off her school. She joins her friends to lunch and rushes through a song stage as Gramma Stuffum attacks her with Food Patrol. Through the stage, she is assisted by a strange fairy creature who hits Eye Switches to make Lums appear. At the stage's end, she punches and beats Stuffum into her kitchen, where she then summons the Slamwich. The creature is easily destroyed by Aurora's Fury Mode as they return to lunch. After school, the team is going to fly to Mr. King's house to ask about these 20 Keys, but Sheila becomes tired and falls asleep. She awakes in the Dream Realm, where the fairy Murfy rescues her from a group of Hoodlums. After introducing himself, and covering some things for the story, he leads Sheila through Toons in Trouble, saving Electoons as they get into a castle. They meet the Magician, who explains how Mr. Dark has stolen the Protoon and is taking over the Dream Realm, and the hero, Rayman isn't anywhere. Sheila agrees to help them as they dive into the Hall of Doors. Sheila then heads into the Christmas Dream, where she awakes Suki Crystal on her bed. The two of them make their way across the dream, saving Electoons and making it to a fortress where Jack Frost is held captive. A swarm of Raving Rabbids try to snack on them, but they rescue Jack Frost as he then shows Sheila the exit. The following morning, Sheila finally wakes up as they head for Miracle City, but she can't battle for long as her legs are still sleepy. She happily explores the crime-infested city and takes delight in their churros, but the team is soon ambushed and knocked out by El Mal Verde. Django de los Muertos rescues and joins them, but Sheila is asleep and visiting the Land of Toads in the Dream World. She meets and speaks to Chief Toad, Gamamaru, who foreshadows important points for her quest and informs Sheila and another Light have awakened. The next day, they fly to Dressrosa on Dillon's request. While the Battle of Dressrosa was commencing, Sheila chose to explore the island rather than fight. They later return to the Uno House and learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Sectors V and W7 later fly Sugar to the Solana Galaxy, where they save Music Spirit, Meloetta from Electrodrome, then fly to Symphonia. Sheila takes extreme delight to the song planet, and she and Mary Goldenweek try to participate in La Melody Extravaganza; but they greatly lacked the talent. When Chernabog was awakened, Sheila helped the other contestants fight back the dementors. After Sugar defeats Chernabog and becomes Meloetta's Guardian, Sheila suddenly remembers, according to Gamamaru, that she and another one of Seven Lights have been awakened. They leave Symphonia to search for Dr. Nefarious. Sheila explains her Dream World adventures to her friends, but informs she doesn't want to use Murfy's guide to spoil the quest for herself. She goes to the train's front in the hopes of piloting, but she and Chimney suddenly spot a tremendous Star Train flying overhead. Sheila is forced to fall asleep and go to Fly High Tower to rescue Rayman. She finds Fybi Fulbright and enlists her help in climbing the tower. They encounter Mr. Dark at the top, who reveals his reasons for wanting Sheila to progress, but cannot let her save Rayman. He sends Cloudjin to attack them, but Sheila and Fybi defeat him together. She rescues Rayman, who turns out to be crazy and mindless after Rabbid Therapy, so they decide to take him to Magician for help - while Fybi awakes to go to Birka. Sheila participates in the Siege on Star Train, and recognizes Mr. Dark among the Team Gnik members. They escape the train on the Mobius Dick space-whale. Sheila joyfully explores the inside with her friends, and flies onto the Mobius Colon, in which Haylee yells for her to get off. Mobius drops them off on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe and go to his lab. After the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is restored, the operatives use it to return to Earth. They go to Moonbase and share their story with Cheren, then go to Dillon's house to find Midna safe, having been rescued by Django. After Dillon's shadow, Mario ditches him, Midna explains that he can't get in sunlight, lest he combust in flame. Sheila lights her arm gold to test this, and Dillon immediately catches fire, forcing her friends to tackle her. They go to Twilight Town to find Mario, and learn that the town is run by Daphne Anderson, one of the World Leaders. The group settles in the Shady Inn (where Sheila sleeps on the boys' side), and she falls into the Dream World to visit the Sponge Dream. There, she and Jessie Sidney venture across the dreamscape to rescue Spongebob Squarepants. When Dillon goes to confront Daphne herself, Sector V comes to join later, and they follow Kirie's battle plan as Sheila helps battle the Gray Shadowbender. Daphne is defeated, then the heroes go to rest in Shady Inn for the "night." Sheila accompanies Murfy and co. across Mado no Nikki, to bring Rayman to the Magician's residence. When Murfy is about to spoil Picture City, Sheila takes his Manual and rips it to pieces, to keep the rest of this adventure a mystery. After Sheila wakes up, she finds that her friends are battling Malevolous Djinn, Jack Spicer, and Wuya, and knocks the former out of Virginia's body with a Light Sphere. Later, Sheila goes to Picture City, the dreamscape of April Goldenweek, joining her across the 'scape as they find a girl named Ib trapped in a theater. The girls battle Space Mama and rescue Ib. April promises to make a brain for Rayman before Sheila goes back to the Hall of Doors. Sheila is later invited to the White House along with the other four awakened Lights. They are then forced to board Plankton's Crab Craft when he captures their friends. Plankton reveals Sheila's title as "The Awakener", likely because she meets each of the Lights in their dreamscape. Sheila smashes Plankton when he tells his story about Calliope, the prophecy's writer, being the villain, while Team Gnik is their allies. Sheila expresses her strong doubt in the story before attempting to rescue Sector W, only to be knocked to sleep by Karen. Sheila goes to the Olden West dreamscape and explores it with Kimaya Heartly. After Kimaya finds a Keyblade, Mr. Dark destroys the exit portals to prevent Sheila from leaving the dreamscape. Sheila wakes herself up to tell Jessie to rescue her. After the group escapes from the Crab Craft, Jessie rescues Sheila from the Olden West. They hurry to Mado no Nikki to confront Mr. Dark in the midst of his grand plan. When Sheila tries to attack him, Mr. Dark shrinks her and seals Sheila inside a crystal ball. He passes the ball to Ales Mansay, who flies away while Spongebob gives chase. Sheila uses her Midas Legs to run lightspeed around the ball, heating up to the point that Mansay cannot bear to hold it. He drops it on the ground, shattering the ball and freeing a normal-size Sheila. Sheila uses the built-up energy to kick Mansay up to space. After Bill Cipher steals Madotsuki's reality and escapes to the real world, Sheila joins the group to the Fairy Glade, where the Council of Teensies discusses these events. Rayman had also been given his new brain by April, restoring his intelligence. Later, Sheila and Sector V learn that her mother was attacked and kidnapped by CP10. Sector V ambushes CP10 at Quahog as Sheila desires revenge for her mom. She, Mason, and Haruka fight Kangaroo Mask, an animal shapeshifter. When the assassin turns into Marine, Sheila fights with greater anger and is able to unmask him. The kids believe him to be Mr. Beatles, but the man questions that name. The CP10 agents eventually flee and kidnap Cheren. On May 20, the KND invades Enies Lobby, during which Sheila hides under Mocha's dress with Maddy until the time comes to charge to the Tower of Justice. Sheila is forced to battle her brainwashed mother before engaging Joey Beatles in battle. Sheila easily defeats the metahuman with Miyuki's help. When the battle is over, Sheila begins challenging Maddy for the highest Power Level. In Seven Lights: The Last, when the adventure in the First Dimension begins, Sector V goes to Treasuria in search of a ship belonging to the IDA. In the pirate-themed world, Sheila faces off with "Blackbeard" Teach, one of The Thirteen. She uses her Keyblade with lightbending to combat the pirate, but struggles after Teach assumes his Cerberus form. Mason gives Sheila a Sunny Flurp with Everbubble Fizz, causing her to go so frantic, she moves faster than light. She uses this power-up to send Teach flying with a giant Light Fist. Sheila is rendered immobile after the power-up, giving Xehanort the chance to steal Sheila's heart and give it to Davy Jones. Mason watched over her unconscious body in Hivebent's infirmary. Thanks to Sora, Sheila and the others' hearts were freed from Jones' body, enabling her to finally awaken. She, Mason, and Chelan go to the Land of Light and Rain to restore Sheila's Light Chi paths. There, they encounter Sanula Kinsei, who gives them the Poison of the Gods. The KND then go to Alternia and enter the MS Paint World to rescue Cheren from Lord English's control. After Cheren is fed the poison, Sheila and Fybi combine their powers to keep him alive. Cheren is able to survive, and Calliope herself escapes from his body, having been freed from the piece of English inside Cheren. When time comes for the assault on Casino Castle, Sheila, MaKayla King, and Mason encounter Dio Brando. They work together to fight him, and Sheila defeats him by building up a giant Light Sphere from her rear and drilling DIO into the ground with it. The final fight with Lord English later commences, resulting in the rebirth of the universe. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Sector V participates in Field Day. Sheila competes in the Home-Run Contest (scoring an out-of-bounds), The Footrace, and Swim Season. In Sector MG, Sheila chooses not to participate in Heaven's Arena, watching the battles from the VIP stands. In The Horrorverse, Sheila planned to go as Conker for Halloween again before the Nightmare Toxin infected their treehouse. Sheila assumed Conker's identity and shot the living room TV when Nolan and Crystal tried to contact them. In Sector $, Sheila and Weiss Schnee's bodies are switched by Manaphy on accident. Because Manaphy fled, Sheila would have to pretend to be Weiss while her team took Cheren to a party hosted by Jacques Schnee. Sheila detested having to act like a proper girl, but convinced Weiss that she could act like a rebel while in her body. At the party, when "Weiss" was asked to sing, Sheila performed a rendition of "Binks' Sake," embarrassing Weiss. Sheila watches as Weiss gives an angry spiel at her father for his cruel thoughts on Faunus, and Sheila would get angry when Jacques calls her a filthy animal. Weiss instinctively uses Sheila's lightbending to punch her father and knock him out. Sheila was joyous at this, but she had to pretend to be scared and flee when Weiss set her sights on her. At Sector J, Sheila and Weiss share a laugh at the incident before Manaphy switches their bodies back. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sheila and Mason vs. Almighty Poo. *Sheila (as Conker) and Rodent vs. Stewie Griffin and Rupert (Stewie's monster). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Sheila Frantic vs. Viridi (briefly). *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Sheila Frantic vs. Chimney Ukeru. **Sheila Frantic vs. Ruby (disqualified for taking off gloves). *Sheila and Chris vs. Neftin Prog. *Zordoom Break-in. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Sheila Frantic vs. Captain Slag. *Sector V vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Lord of the Marsh. *Sheila Frantic vs. Great Marlin. *Sheila Frantic vs. Black John Licorice. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Cindy Cortix. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Stewie (dreams). *Sheila vs. Sir Knightly. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Huff N. Puff. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Sheila Frantic vs. Cheren Uno. *Sheila Frantic vs. Great White Asparagus. *''Sunny Day'' vs. Big Ma'am. *Sheila Frantic vs. Big Mom. **Sugary Sheila vs. Sugar Queen. *Sheila Frantic vs. Gramma Stuffum. *Sheila and music contestants vs. dementors. *Sheila and Fybi Fulbright vs. Cloudjin. *Siege on Star Train. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Sheila, Lola, and Terry vs. Malevolous Djinn (in Virginia's body). *Sheila and April Goldenweek vs. Space Mama. *Sheila vs. Ales Mansay (one-hit KO). *Sheila, Mason, and Haruka vs. Kangaroo Mask. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Sheila Frantic vs. Joey Beatles. *Sheila, Jessie, Suki, and Kimaya vs. Inferi. *Sheila Frantic vs. Maddy Murphy (several times, training). *Sheila Frantic vs. Marshall D. Teach. *Sheila, MaKayla King, and Mason vs. Dio Brando. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **The Footrace. **Swim Season. **Sandbag Rebellion (first victim). Relationships Elijah Frantic Elijah is Sheila's father. They are somewhat close, but Elijah gets annoyed with her adventurous spirit sometimes. Marine the Raccoon Marine is Sheila's mother, and they are the closest. She inherited Marine's personality and powers. Marine has inspired Sheila to live life to the fullest and seek adventures, and Sheila admires her mother as a pirate and for her strength. Often times, Sheila's villains insult or mock her mother, and that fills her with rage. Mason Dimalanta Mason is Sheila's best friend, and secret crush. She always tries to make him happy, and Mason loves her carefree spirit and attitude. She is aware of Mason's feelings for her, but doesn't wish to have a relationship, believing they only cause problems. Sector V Nextgen Sector V is the team which Sheila is a part of. She cares for all of her teammates and wants to spread her adventure philosophy to them. She got to realize this desire when they became the Raccoon Pirates, in which she was their captain. Some of the members like Harry or Carol feel weak next to Sheila's strength, but even she learned that adventuring is no fun without her crew. Cheren Uno Cheren and Sheila are kind of on rugged grounds, due to Sheila's disinterest to follow orders sometimes, wanting to go on adventures. However, Cheren commends Sheila for her great strength, and would be sad if she ever left. Aliehs Citnarf Aliehs is Sheila's Negative, a very dark and gloomy version of herself who has no interest in life. Sheila at first recognized her as her twin sister, but upon hearing she was her Negative, she was utterly confused as to why she was so boring, and horrified to hear of her lack of adventure. After taking her on a series of masochistic adventures, Aliehs - though still glummy - developed a unique interest for masochistic activities, which she began to do with her friends. Captain Slag Captain Slag became an enemy of Sheila's during the NECSUS adventure, namely when he talked trash about her mom. With one injured arm, Sheila bested Slag in a battle of strength, and the pirate was shocked to hear she was the daughter of Golden-Fist Marine. Big Mom Big Mom became Sheila's biggest enemy who truly put a test to her strength. Big Mom mocked Sheila's philosophy of adventure, and believed Sheila was a drunk mistake her retarded mom made, but Sheila expressed her admiration of her mother and soon defeated Big Mom. Augustus von Fizzuras While Sheila doesn't know Augustus very well, she was an inspiration to the older Candy Hunter. Augustus gave himself the epithet "Stone Fist" based on Sheila's nickname. Murfy Murfy is a helpful fairy guide whom Sheila met on her Dream Realm adventures. He aids Sheila in numerous parts of her adventure, but Sheila is annoyed by Murfy's constant reading of the Guide to Seven Lights. Appearance “-in the life of an adventurer, you only need one pair of clothes. Like these sandals! Me mum gave me this pair when Ah began adventuring and Ah plan to walk a thousand miles in them!” -Sheila, on why she doesn't wear a space suit on the moon (src) Sheila has tan skin, wears a plain green T-shirt, thin black shorts, wears green flip-flops, has black hair to her elbows, sky-blue eyes, and has brown raccoon ears and a tail. She only has one set of clothes, but probably multiple copies. In the Girls' Boxing Tournament, she wore red boxing gloves, but she disliked them. After the timeskip, Sheila continues to wear the same shirt and shorts despite having outgrown them. While they still fit tightly, Sheila began wearing her shirt below her arms, similar to her mother. Her shirt also has a tear on the left while her shorts have a small gap on the edge of the right leg. Sheila's Keyblade is light-brown with a sun for teeth, and the keychain is a straw hat Jolly Roger. Gallery Sheila Frantic.png|Sheila Frantic (Mika's drawing) Sheila Frantic.jpg|Sheila (first drawing) Sheila Frantic2.jpg|Sheila (new drawing) Rayman and Sheila.jpg|Sheila meeting Rayman. Sheila.png|Sheila at 16 years old. Sheila 18.png|Sheila at 20 years old. Long Land Sheila.jpg|Sheila at Long Ring Long Land. Personality Sheila follows in her mother's footsteps: she is always excited for adventure, and every dangerous situation gets her more hyped up. Even when she was near death at one point, almost drowning until Mason saved her, the very ride that led her to that point made her so excited, she wanted to go it again. She loves to explore new places and try new things, and wishes for her friends to follow that notion. Therefore, she is always trying to get Mason to be energetic and live in the moment, considering his gloomy personality, and her very spirit has won Mason's heart. She and Mason really like Purple Flurp, and consider the drink one of the bases of their friendship. Sheila also really likes to run, being a half-Mobian person, as running pumps her blood and gets her more excited. Sheila deeply admires her mother more than anyone else, for her philosophy and her strength, and will beat anyone who makes fun of her mom to a pulp. Since Sheila loves adventuring, she also loves pirates, and believes pirates are the greatest people in the world because of their freedom. When Sheila gets older, she wants to become a pirate herself. Her dream was actually met during The Great Candied Adventure, when she and her team had to disband from the Kids Next Door and become pirates to safely hunt the Big Mom Pirates. However, Sheila appears to be taking the whole event seriously, insisting they aren't part of the KND now, and even demonstrating traitorous attributes, saying they won't give the Kids Next Door a piece of the Annoying Triplets' cake. Beforehand, she always had a problem with the Kids Next Door making her wait to go on adventures, and it's likely she's been thinking of ditching for a long time. This was proven when she ultimately chose not to return to KND, and wanted to keep sailing to have adventures, much against her friends' desires. But following their leave, Sheila felt regret, and admitted that adventuring's better when she has people to do it with. Sheila isn't into "love" and prefers normal friendships, at least until she's older, and for that reason doesn't want a relationship with Mason, to which Mason accepts. Sheila is also admittedly "stupid", and mocked for her philosophy, believing life is all about adventures and fun. However, Sheila is proud of following her mother's footsteps in this sense, and always seeks to live life the best way she can, by seeing all the world had to offer. She's fairly easy to impress in that case, even by the sight of snow, and holds a childlike sense of wonder that's expressed when she rolls snowballs "bigger and bigger" into snowmen. While Sheila normally never gets upset, she was shown to have an emotional side, having burst into tears when Mason got angry at her for her spirit and love for adventure. Of course, villains have mocked her for this and she never cried, but it was likely because her own best friend told her that, and made her express why she cared for life so much. Being the adventurous person she is, Sheila loves exotic foods, and is usually willing to try anything. But if she had to eat the same thing all the time, such as candy, she would get annoyed. Like her mother, Sheila has expressed a slight fear of ghosts, but doesn't let this effect her adventuring much. She also claims that an adventurer needs only one set of clothes, and henceforth wears only her current set of clothes, wishing to wear her very sandals for a thousand miles. However, she probably has more of the same set. Sheila also feels somewhat challenged by people who are apparently stronger than her, and is determined to fight Maddy for the highest Power Level. Sheila generally dislikes sleeping as it makes her body stiff, and therefore she sort of disliked her adventure in the Dream World. Abilities “Sheila… if all else fails, never forget… YOU’RE FREAKING OVERPOWERRRRED!” -part of Mason's speech to Sheila. (src) Sheila has her mother's powers: she has lightbending and can shoot energy balls, and use her tail to glide in the air. Having trained with her mother, Sheila channels her lightbending into her fists, and as a result, her fists are very powerful, able to dent metal walls and break strong ice. She is said to be the strongest member of Sector V, next to Chris. Sheila has also demonstrated a talent for taming animals, having first tamed a giant fly (a normal-sized fly, while she was shrunken), and later tamed monsters like the Wedgiesaurus Rex and Great Marlin. After realizing herself as a lightbender, she manipulates her Light Chi in other ways, such as shooting beams of light, and further channeling her chi onto her body. In doing so, the parts of her body where she channels it become solid gold and bright, in a manner similar to Armament Haki. She calls this ability Midas Body (with Midas Fists, Kick, etc.). Aside from these, Sheila is skilled with jumping, Wall Jumping, and general platforming. As a half-Mobian, Sheila is able to run very fast, able to run across walls and surfaces of water, and was therefore labeled one of the fastest operatives in KND. Sheila is also a terrific swimmer, able to swim quickly by spinning her tail like a propeller, and can hold her breath for fairly long periods. Her half-Mobian side also allows her to breathe in space for a brief minute, but she'll be in danger of suffocating afterward, so she should wear a helmet, anyway. Final Smash "My place is UNDUH the SUN!" Sheila's Final Smash is Midas Body, where she turns her body solid gold with light and moves at light speed to enemies of her choice, dealing attacks with extra damage. Weaknesses Sheila's only notable weakness is impeccably cold temperatures, such as when she was trapped in a freezer while tiny. This is mainly due to her thin set of clothing, and the fact she's a lightbender, so her power would naturally result from warmth. In that sense, her powers may not be as strong without a great source of light. Despite her faltering in cold areas, she still loves the cold and snow. Also, while Mobians can breathe in space, as a half-human, Sheila can only do so for a few seconds, otherwise she'd suffocate. Sheila is also a bad singer, especially in a duet with Mary Goldenweek. She once said to have dyslexia, meaning she can't read well (with the exception of her Poneglyph). Stories She's Appeared *Prelude to Adventure *First Day (cameo) *Date? (mentioned) *Kiss *Beach *Smile *Teach Me! (mentioned) *Banana *Something Better *Decommissioning *Happy 33 *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: RECLAIM *Sector SA (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Aliehs) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 2) *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ Trivia *Sheila is voiced by Tara Strong, who was Gamewizard's chosen actor for Marine as well. *"Sheila" is Australian for "girl", and Sheila's mother is Australian, making her Australian. She is also named after Sheila the Kangaroo from Spyro. *Sheila's gameplay style is based off of Rayman's. *Her theme song, as well as Marine's, is "A New Venture", the theme of Sonic Rush Adventure. **Sheila's favorite song is "Binks' Sake", and she normally sings it while they fly to missions, the same way Kuki used to sing "Rainbow Monkeys." *Her Sburb Title would be Explorer of Light, because of her love for sunshine and adventure. *Originally, she was written as a poisonbender, but this has been scrapped. *Originally, Sheila was classified as a metahuman or "wereraccoon", but this was before Gamewizard developed the background of the Mobian race and defined the difference between metahumans and hybrids, or in Sheila's case, a Mobian-human hybrid. Actual wereanimals are mutated with Bang Gas or some other means. For that reason, Gamewizard no longer uses the term "wereraccoon" when describing Sheila, however the characters may use the phrase as a mistake. *Her last name, Frantic, relates to her "frantic" personality, especially when she's trying to evade attacks. *Gamewizard confirms that Sheila has no actual human ears. However, the side of her head is always blocked by bangs, so it causes confusion. *She is said to have dyslexia. *Sheila claims she's not a hat person. This is likely because, as a lightbender, she prefers the sun touching her. *Sheila is the only Sector V member that doesn't live in the U.S., and lives in Brazil, but still flies to Sector V to hang with friends. She even lives much farther than Dillon, who lives in Rhode Island, not Virginia. *Similar to Fybi Fulbright, Sheila is the only member of her sector that is from a different race, but still has human genes. *Seeing as she's the "Numbuh 3" of Nextgen Sector V, as well as that she's Australian, she could be mistaken as Kuki and Wally's daughter. She was also noted for being stupid like Wally. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Light of the Team Category:Sector V Members Category:Mobians Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Twenty Keys